Hana yori dango II
by Ashtrek
Summary: Nishikado Sojirou asked Yuuki to pretend as his girlfriend when his mother forced him to marry someone he don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Rockistarz: **heeeyoo! This is my first fanfic for hana yori dango. The truth is I read the manga and I was just so sad to know that yuki and Sojiro didn't end up so i'm making one where they will. Anyways enjoy.

Yuuuki-chan:

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Sojirou had been hanging out with the gang since he entered college. It had already been 2 years since tsukasa left for New York, leaving Makino in Japan. Shigeru, Sakurako, Kazuya, Tsukushi and the rest of the f4 were now studying under the same University and had been hanging out ever since.

One afternoon, the f3 was hanging out with together, discussing there own love lives.

"Rui, are you going out with someone?" Akira asked out of nowhere, which made rui choke on the tea he was drinking. "what's gotten into you?" it's now Sojirou's turn to ask as he wiped the coffee stains from rui's earlier mistake. Akira on the other hand scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Rui raised his brows, obviously not believing his brunette friend. "Akira, we've known each other since grade school. It's obvious you're lying." Sojirou too noticed this and asked the same thing.

"Ok, you got me. The truth is. . . I've been thinking."

"About what?" both Sojirou and rui asked at the same time.

"Well, don't you think it's about time for us to settle down?"

The question quite surprised the two, especially Sojirou. They certainly did not expect this question from someone who would fool around with someone else's wife. Sojirou had a confused look while Rui was chuckling. "Why are you laughing? Did I say something wrong?" Akira asked as he pointed upon himself.

"No, its just weird coming from you. I couldn't help but laugh. "The three of them keep teasing each until a man in suit appeared. The man looked like it was someone else' SP [security personnel ], no, it was really a SP. The newly arrived visitor bowed and greeted his master.

"Young master." The three turned their heads to see whose voice it came from. Indeed, one of them recognized the man. "Oh, Jin-san." Sojirou stated. It seemed that the man namely Jin works under the Nishikado family.

"what did you come here for?" the said master asked as he crossed his arms, obviously annoyed by the man's appearance.

"Young master, you had been summoned by your mother. You are to go home after school." Jin replied politely. "tch. What for?"

"I'm not really sure, Young master. From what I heard it has something to do with a marriage interview. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. " Jin bowed once again.

"okay. "

Now this was the second shocker of the day. Just a while ago they were discussing about settling down and here comes the news that announced Sojirou's 'could-be-soon-to-be-wedding'. The three were surprised, no, shocked. Sure, they had their futures planned out for them but it was still too early especially for someone like Nishikado.

He had still expected he still had 2 years before he let his parents take over his life. He was hesitant not only because of this reason but also because of something else. He had no idea why he had mixed feeling regarding the matter but something within him was protesting. Something he was not sure of and Rui, being the keen observer that he is noticed this.

"hey, why are you hesitating?" Akira too noticed this. He couldn't help thinking what the reason was. He considered that maybe sojirou thought it was still too early. But no, even before they entered college they had figured out that some of them would eventually marry earlier than the other. So why was Sojirou hesitating? Akira's eyes widened as he arrived at a conclusion which he found horribly funny. Without hinking he blurted loudly the said conclusion.

**"Oh my god. You're in-love!Japan's no.1 cassanova is in love! Now who-"** he was cut off as Sokirou smacked him in the head. Akira's voice surely attracted a lot of attention, good thing Rui was there to shoo the people who were interested to butt their noses in.

**"I'm not in love! Now quiet down or else we'll start an unnecessary rumor. "** Sojirou whispered while clutching at Akira's collar.

**"okay, okay.. sheeesh. So, why were you hesitating?"** Akira gasped before adding, **"oh my god! you're gay.!"**` again, people turned their heads to the three's direction. Sojirou had no choice but to knock his friend unconscious.

**"I hate it when he says things without thinking!"** an exasperated Sojirou sighed. Rui on the other hand grinned and asked, **"so, is it true?"**

**"what? Of course not, that's absurd. "**

**"Then why?" **Rui asked seriously. He had a hunch that his friend's problem had something to do with Akira's first guess, although Sojirou may not be aware of it.

**"I. . I don't know. I don't understand myself. "** Sojirou sighed. "**anyways, you heard what Jin said. I have to go. Tell Akira sorry for me. "**

**"sure."** Sojirou stood up with hands in the back of his head and leave. Just when he was out of ear shot, Akira opened his eyes. It seemed that he was only pretending to be asleep.

"He must be in love." Akira stated, directing what he said to Rui.

"I don't think so. Maybe he's hesitating because he still wants to fall in love. " rui replied.

"yeah, it must be that too. *sigh* I hope he falls in love already. It's not easy to marry someone you don't love. " Akira looked at the direction where Sojirou left. Rui too had to agree.

"yeah, otherwise he'll end up just like his parents."

END

* * *

Rockistarz: There you are folks! The first chapter..i'll be updating soon so stay tuned.


	2. the encounter

**Rockistar:** Konnichiwa minna-san! I've finished the second chapter and hope you'll like it.

**Yuuki:** oh, I'm sure they will,

**Rockistarz:** uwaaahh. Your so kind yuuki-chan. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER II: the encounter**

Sojirou refused to take the car as he went home. He decided that strolling around the downtown would be refreshing. Every now and then he would bump into one of the girls he had played with before, giving each of them a fake smile.

As he was walking in the sidewalk he would see couples holding hands and such. It got him thinking "Does falling in love really feel that good?" Sojirou asked himself. He stopped in his tracks as he realized what he just asked to himself. "No, I, the number one playboy don't fall in love. " he convinced himself as he continued where he left off. Tired of walking, he decided to sit on a bench near an ice cream shop and saw a little boy, around 6 years old in age crying. He approached the boy hoping to help out.

"Little boy, are you lost?" Sojirou asked kindly as he wiped the boy's tears.

"*sob* yeah, I am. Waaaaaaahh!" the little boy cried loudly, drawing attention to the both of them. The people around them were whispering among themselves, although loud enough for Sojirou to hear.

"that young man made the little boy cried. I pity the boy. He must have done something to make him cry."

Now, Sojirou was embarrassed. It was his first time taking care of a kid, and he was being accused of making the kid cry. "I have to do something. " he stood up and went to buy an ice cream, offering it to the little boy.

"Here you go. Don't cry. "The boy nodded and smiled as he continued slurping on his ice cream. Sojirou took him to a bench and sat down together with the little boy.

"so, where did you come from?" the boy looked up at him and replied. "I was separated from my class. Teacher must be so worried." The boy looked sad again that Sojirou just had to ask.

"is your teacher that important?"

"yes. I love teacher very much and I will marry her when I grow up. She's also very pretty!" the boy excitedly replied. "so don't you take her away from me!"

"oi, oi. .is this kid serious?" he was stunned to hear such a young boy claim his love for a girl, whose older than him no less. It made him pity himself for not having the courage to love someone just like the boy loved his girl.

He was about to conversed with the boy but then he suddenly got up and ran. He didn't know what was with the little boy except that he was crying, tears of relief and happiness. He looked to the direction where the boy went and saw a young girl, around his age hugging the boy.

"yuu-chan! I thought I lost you. Don't go wandering without me ever again!" the young girl around Sojirou's age scolded the little boy while she cried. The boy sobbed as if he was a lost child and his mother just found him.

"This must be the teacher he was talking about. She seems very familiar." Except for the long and straight hair, he could have mistaken her for someone he knew. He decided to approach the two and confirm his guess, and he was right! He stared long at the girl and asked in incredulity.

"Yuuki-chan?"

The girl looked up to where the voice was coming from and she gasped. "Naishikado-san?" this was Nishikado's third shocker of the day; his encounter with Yuuki for the first time in 2 years. Seeing her again seems to stop the time around them. He, again, didn't understand why he felt that way. The change in Yuuki seemed to ignite something that was lost a long time ago.

"Nishikado-san, how have you been?" Yuuki asked as she carried the little boy in her arms.

"Oh, I'm fine. By the way, don't you feel tired? Carrying that sturdy boy?" the boy stuck his tongue out while Sojirou just chuckled. He patted the little boy and offered to carry the boy for her.

"Eh? I can't trouble you any more than this, Nishikado-san."

"No, it's okay. "

They continued walking until they've reached a park full of kids. As soon as the kids saw Yuuki arrived, they gathered around and hugged her. "So what are you, a mother hen?" Sojirou asked out of nowhere. Yuuki just laughed and smiled before she replied. "No, I took up teaching."

The smile Yuuki shot up to him was enough to send him over the edge. A lot had definitely changed since they had last met. Before, her hair was short, while now it was straight and long. The only thing that hadn't change over the 2 years was her smile and kindness.

"I see you've straightened your hair." Sojirou complimented. "yeah, i had it straightened since I entered college."

They watched the children play until 2 of the kids approached them. One was Yuu-chan, the child before and another student of yuuki.

"ne, Yuuki-sensei, is he your boyfriend?" the child, Rin, innocently asked. Yuu-chan on the other hand was angry. "No! He's not! Sensei's mine! I'll be sensei's boyfriend when I grow up!" the two just stared at Yuu and laughed. They continued chatting as time passes by. It was only then that they noticed that it was already sunset.

"I have to go Yuuki-chan. I'll see you sometime. " Sojirou bid them goodbye, promising to see them when he have past time.

* * *

When he got home, he headed directly to the tea room where his mother was waiting.

"I heard you want to talk to me, kaa-san." Sojirou simply stated. His mother just looked up from the tea she was brewing. The lady was around in her 40's yet she was still beautiful, although her outer beauty was that of a cold doll. Face still emotionless than ever and demeanor that chases people away.

"Yes, regarding that matter Jin told you about." She handed him pictures with a girl on it. "She'll be your fiancée starting next month."

"Does dad knows about this?" he inquired though he knows the answer himself. The look on his mother's face confirmed his guess, the look that shows that his father was at his mistress' house.

"I see."

He took the pictures and glanced at it. The girl was fairly pretty, just like that of a model. Although she looks like she's the type that Sojirou would play with, 'idiotic' as they say. He sighed and replied.

"I'm sorry mother. I won't accept her as a fiancée." He stated as he placed the pictures down. His mother raised her brows and asked.

"Why? I think it's time for you to get married. She would suit you perfectly."

Sojirou was now starting to panic, if he didn't think of an idea to get out of this situation he might end up marrying the girl instead. And without even thinking he answered, "I have a girlfriend whom I love very much."

He scolded himself mentally. "Is this the best excuse I could come up?" although the stupendous look on his mother's face was priceless. His statement must have shocked her. "Did I hear it right? My son loves someone?" She placed her elbows on the table and folded her arms as if she was making a decision.

"I'd like to meet her."

"I'm busted." Sojirou thought frantically. His mother was a woman of her word. She may seem emotionless but she takes matters seriously. Cold sweat was dripping down his forehead due to nervousness and he was fidgeting.

"Take her here 3 weeks later, then I'd decide if you get to be engaged or not. "She calmly sipped her tea then continued, "you may go."

"uh…h-hai. " he quickly left the room, obviously wanting to clear his mind. He needs to do something before things got out of hand.

:END of chap. 2:


	3. HELP

**Rockistarz:** *pheww* the 3rd chapter is done. . Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: HELP**

Sojirou paced around his room, thinking about what he's going to do with the current situation he's in. He needed to stand up to the lie he made in order to get away from the situation; that is saying that he has a girlfriend.

Basically, he would have no lover since he, the playboy of the century, doesn't stick to one. Now, what he needed to do is find a girl that would pretend as his girlfriend. He had a lot of girls whom he could choose with and surely a lot of them would participate but none of them is qualified enough. Now, the real question he's been asking himself is, **WHO?**

"Who should I choose to pretend as my girlfriend?" he thought as he sat down at the edge of his bed. He thought and thought until he found the solution to his problem or rather the one who could help him solve the problem. He needed help and he knew just who could help him.

He opened his cell and dialed Akira's and Rui's number. He had no idea why he dialed Rui's number but he had a hunch that his friend would give him an advice that would help him.

"Hello?" the man on the other line asked.

"Akira, it's me. I need your help." The man on the other line yawned in reply. "Sojirou, it's almost 10 in the evening. What's the problem?"

"I'm in trouble. " Sojirou replied. Akira, hearing the word 'trouble' immediately asked, "Where do you want to meet?"

"The usual hang out. By the way, could you inform Rui? I also need his help."

"sure." As soon the line was cut, Sojirou dressed and left.

Rui and Akira on the other hand, were already in the meeting place. It would still take Sojirou around 10 minutes before he arrive so they decided to chat.

"Rui, what do you think is the problem with Sojirou? Calling us when It's already this late." Akira asked, placing his head on the table. Rui in reply shrugged. "We'll find that out when he arrives."

They both waited a few minutes before Sojirou came. He looked calm yet nervous at the same time. Only the people who knew him enough would be the only ones to determine his emotional climate. Sojirou found the table Akira and Rui were sitting and joined them. After ordering drinks, he told them his current problem. He was expecting that his friends would sympathize with him but instead he got laughs and chuckles.

"My situation isn't that funny." Sojirou frowned as the two finally stopped laughing.

"No, it is. Who would have thought that F4's Nishikado Sojirou would have trouble finding a girlfriend." Akira started, "besides, why won't you just choose one of the girls you used to play with?"

An exasperated Sojirou sighed, "You know my mom. She won't just choose someone who's below her standards." True indeed, his mother is a picky woman. Aside from that, she's very hard to impress. If Nishikado should choose one, he must make sure that girl is extraordinary.

"Why don't you choose someone we know? That way it won't be hard for that person to get along with you." Rui advised.

"He had a point." Akira added. "How about Shigeru?"

Hearing the name 'Shigeru' made Sojirou's face fill with dread. It gives him chills just thinking about dating her. He even remembered the time when he and Akira went out on a date with her and how they ended miserable.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'd survive with her. Even if it's just for a while, it's enough to drain me out. "

Even Akira agreed since he knew what it feels like to go out with Shigeru. She's a wild girl who knew nothing about tea ceremony and such. He didn't even know what came over him why he recommended her.

"How about Makino?" Rui suggested as he drank another sip of coffee. He looked at his friend's faces when he heard no reply only to see them both horrified. "What?" he inquired.

"A sane person won't suggest her." Akira replied first. "He's right, Rui." Sojirou continued.

"Why?" Rui asked as his brows met. "She's a fine woman."

The two of them, Akira and Sojirou, looked at each other. Their friend certainly didn't get what they were trying to say. Didn't he know that dating Makino would mean that they would face Tsukasa's wrath? Rui should know that by now.

"Tsukasa's a possessive person, Rui. If he ever learned that I dated his girlfriend, he'd kill me, even if I'm his friend. Besides, I still want to live. "

Rui in reply gave him an 'Oh' face. "Then how about Sakurako?"

Sojirou declined. He knew very well that his mother really hates women that undergo plastic surgeries. They continued choosing girls which would suit Sojirou's mother's taste. They even made a list. As it was nearing midnight, they decided to spend the night at Akira's since his parents weren't at home. Rui and Akira were asleep by now but Sojirou was still up. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It made him realize that looking for the right girl was a hard task.

As it was getting very late, 1 in the morning to be exact, he closed his eyes, slowly drifting into one of his dreams.

_**Sojirou's P.O.V**_

_I strolled in the park as I escaped from the house. Kaa-san and otou-san are fighting again. They've been quarrelling often these days, and there's nothing I can do. When I reached the park, I sat at the swing trying to console myself from being depressed. Every time I turn my head, I see children about my age happily playing with their parents. I once thought to myself, "I wish I had a family like theirs."_

_I haven't got many friends aside from Akira, Rui, Tsukasa and Sara. It didn't ever bother me once that they are my only friends until now. I stayed in the swing for a few moments thinking what I should do, and just when I was about to leave, a girl around Sara's age approached me. _

"_Hey, why do you look so sad?" she asked me as I stared at her. She didn't look like she had bad intentions so I answered her. "I'm not." _

_The look on her face shows that she didn't believe me though. I thought she was going to leave me alone, instead she cried. I was surprised since I didn't do anything wrong. I asked her why she was crying but she only continued crying. It was only after a few minutes later that she stopped. I asked her again._

"_Why did you cry? I didn't do anything to you. " she wiped her tears before replying. _

"_I cried for you." I was confused with her answer. I was about to ask again before she cut me off._

"_It's just that you looked like you were about to cry so I cried for your sake. I just thought you might feel a little better." She smiled as she told me._

_ It was the first time in my life that I had someone cried for me, a stranger no less. Tears were dripping from my eyes and before I realized it, I was crying. The girl on the other hand, hugged me. I don't know her yet her embrace calmed me down. I broke our embrace and thanked her for listening. _

_Before she left, she gave me a necklace with an empty locket to go along with it. She told me that if ever I feel sad, I just had to hold it and remember that someone's thinking of me. I was about to look up to thank her but she was gone. I didn't even have the chance to ask her name. I left for home feeling refreshed as ever. _

_**END OF P.O.V**_

Sojirou woke up after feeling the warmth of the sun's ray. The dream he had was still fresh from his memory. It made him remember about the girl he met when he was still 9 years old. He clenched the necklace that was hanging in his neck. After all those years he kept it safe since it was the only memento he got from the stranger who, even for a short while, became a precious part of his life.

***END OF CHAP 3***

**

* * *

**

**Rockistarz:** yea, yea, I know it's not interesting. But I promise to do well on the upcoming chapters of my story. Thank you for reading!


	4. the agreement

**ROCKISTARZ: here you go folks, the 4****th**** chapter. . I apologize for the wrong grammars and misspelled words. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

It was still 6 in the morning since Sojirou woke up. Akira and Rui were still sleeping though so he took a stroll in the park which was near Akira's house.

"Now that I think of it, this was the very same park where I met _that_ girl." He reminisced as he touched the swing. He had a lot of memories in that park, both good and bad. If it weren't for that encounter, he must have given up on his family.

Then out of nowhere, he heard a voice.

"Nishikado-san?"

He turned his head and saw Yuuki standing behind him. The girl he least expected that day appeared in front of him. "Yuuki-chan? What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, there's a convenience store just around here and the one near my house was under construction. That's why I have to go all the way here." She explained, "how 'bout you Nishikado-san?"

"I had a sleep over at Akira's. Rui's there too. "Sojirou replied then added as he pointed at the plastic bags Yuuki was carrying. "Do you want help from that?"

She refused though. There was no way she was gonna ask the man who helped her before help her again. But what Sojrou did contradicted her. He took the bags even after she refused and accompanied her till they reached her house.

"Thank you for helping me carried these, Nishikado-san. I'm in debt to you." Yuuki bowed and enter their gate. Just when she was entering her house, Sojirou grabbed her arms. Once again, yuuki was surprised.

"uhmm. .Nishikado-san?"

"yuuki, didn't you say that you're in debt to me?" Sojirou asked as he loosed his iron grip on Yuuki's arms. Yuuki was reluctant, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, I need your help. "

"About what?" yuuki was confused. It was not exactly the first time Nishikado asked help from her, it's just that this time, it seems serious and urgent. Yuuki, after hearing his dilemma, refused to help him. Usually, she would agree but hearing what help she would be giving made her think twice.

"I'm sorry, Nishikado-san. But there's no way I could pretend as your girlfriend." Yuuki apologized.

"Why? is it because you're dating someone?" yuuki hastily shake her head.

"Then please, yuuki. I'm desperate. My girlfriends aren't qualified enough. You're someone I know who can help me."

Yuuki was about to give in. Dating the person she love is a dream come true, but she didn't want to get hurt again. The pain last time was tremendous. It was even a miracle she recovered from it, though not entirely moved on. She thought of Sara and she knew that it was her last resort.

"Why don't you ask Sara-san? You've known each other since you were still a child. Besides, your mother knew her." Sojirou frowned upon hearing Sara's name. It has been ages since they have talked and whatever feelings he had with her had already disappeared.

"She's already happy as she is and I don't want to trouble her any more." Yuuki bowed her head while asking, "do you still love her?"

"Iie. . My feelings had vanished the moment I let her go."

Yuuki was now having a bit of hope. This means that she still have a chance. She looked up and smiled.

"I've decided to help you, but promise me one thing." Sojirou readied himself. He was kind of expecting a condition since no one would agree going out with him without anything in return.

"What is it?"

"Don't poach my heart." Yuuki answered seriously then grinned, "or else I'll fry your head."

The look on his face was stupendous that Yuuki can't help but laugh out loud, "you should have seen your face, it was so funny." Sojirou laughed but not too loud.

"Okay I'll promise you. You can keep my word." He stood up, smiled and thanked her.

_**Sojirou's P.O.V**_

_**I walked out of her house, relieved. I've found the girl that can help me. Yuuki knows everything about tea ceremony. She's the best choice I've got. I just hope everything goes according to plan.**_

_**She's pretty, kind and smart. Why didn't I think of her? I could have save myself from going through that much trouble. Her eyes. . .are so beautiful.**_

_**Wait! Did I just think that her eyes are pretty? I must be insane! **_

_**But her lips. . .her lips are..**_

_**What's wrong with me? Did she cast a spell on me? No, she won't do that kind of thing. She's too kind for her own good. The way she talked was so gracious. I couldn't help being drawn by her voice. .**_

_**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Honestly, what is wrong with me?**_

_**END of P.O.V**_

Sojirou scratched his head harshly as he was being drowned in his own thoughts.

When he reached his friend's mansion, he was met by a worried Akira and a calm Rui. "sojirou! Where did you go? You have been gone for 2 hours! I thought you were kidnapped."

**[a/n: Or 'adultnapped' in his case. Lol]**

Sojirou on the other hand shrugged, "I met up with Yuuki."

"yuuki, as in makino's friend?" Akira asked in a loud voice. "Yeah, now please lower your voice. You're digging a hole in my eardrum."

It was no Rui's turn to ask, "What did you do there? Don't tell me you've asked her to pose as your girlfriend?"

"Damn, he's sharp." Sojirou thought. He had no choice but to tell his friends the truth. "  
Yeah, I asked her and she agreed."

The two were quiet for a while. Both of them had the same things on their minds. It was Akira who had the courage to speak up what was on his mind. "jirou, are you sure? You do know what kind of person Makino is, don't you? "

They only got a nod from Sojirou as a reply. "Oh, boy. You're in for an earful." Akira added.

"No, I'm not. I promised yuuki that I won't hurt her and I don't intend to break that promise."

Akira walked toward Rui and whispered, "was he really like that? Or did eat something?"

Well, what it is, it's making their friend weird. They just let the matter slide since it's done. The three of them had gone to school, hanging out instead of studying.

**Later in the afternoon**. .

"Nishikado-senpai! What's this I heard about you dating yuuki?" a very angry makino stormed in. They had this coming right from the moment Sojirou decided to date yuuki. The three of them grabbed her and took her to a quiet place where they can converse.

"It's not like that, makino." Sojirou started. He explained his situation to her and why he asked Yuuki out. Akira and Rui, being the good friends as they are, helped Makino understand the situation. True enough, they were able to persuade her but not until she threatened Sojirou.

"Nishikado-sempai, I'm warning you, don't hurt Yuuki. She may not recover from it this time."

"this time? what do you mean?" a confused Sojirou asked. "Nothing. I have to go to class now, see you."

They said there good byes with each other but what surprised Akira and Rui was that even Sojirou said bye to the both of them. When they asked him where he was going, he replied saying that he'll fetch yuuki at her school, leaving the both of them shocked.

"Hey, Did Sojirou picked a girl up? From school no less?" Akira asked Rui. "No. I don't think so. He must have been serious with his decision."

"Yeah, yeah. . .Let's just observe what happens from here on."

_**Meanwhile… **_

"Hey did you see that gorgeous guy in the university gate? My gosh he's so handsome!" a girl squealed to one of her friends.

"I agree! I thought I was gonna faint when he smiled at me! "Another said. When Yuuki entered the classroom, she saw that all of the girls are gathering in the window as if they were looking at someone. She of course didn't pay attention to this since she was not the type that would fuss over a boy. When someone finally noticed her presence, they called up to her.

"yuuki-chan, have you seen that hot guy on our school's gate? He is so cool." Yuuki just smiled and replied, "Sorry hina-chan. I'm not interested in those kinds of things."

She was about to leave the room when a guy shouted, "it's been confirmed! It's one of the f4, Nishikado Sojirou!"

There were a lot of buzzing and excited squeals all around the room. Yuuki on the other hand was plain shock. "Why is Nishikado-san here? Could it be…"

She ran towards the gate and was greeted by nishikado-san. She panted as she gasped for air. Before she knew it, she became the receiving end of glare and malicious stares. Yuuki was starting to get uncomfortable with the situation and grabbed Sojirou into someplace where there weren't many people.

They settled into a coffee shop near school. It was then that Yuuki scolded Sojirou.

"Nishikado-san, are you aware that by coming to my school, you've started a rumor that I'm probably going out with you?" a bit angry yuuki asked. Sojirou on the other hand grinned sheepishly.

"gomen, gomen. I just thought that if we were to go out, I should fetch you to and fro. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

She didn't exactly know what to feel that time. Weather she should be angry or happy that her long time love came to her University just to fetch her. She decided that she should settle with the latter. They continued to talk until it was dusk. During that small talk, both learned things about the other. Like how Yuuki hates troubles and how conservative she is, and how Sojirou has a passion for plants. Surprisingly to both sides, they find each other's company quite comforting and fun.

They asked for their bill and left the shop. Sojirou's car was parked across the street, and as they were crossing a speeding car approached them. Good thing Sojirou acted up pretty fast and avoided it, though they were splashed by mud. When they were out of the street, Sojirou yelled and cursed the driver of the car. When it was already out of sight, he asked how Yuuki was doing.

"yuuki-chan, are you alright?" a concerned Sojirou asked. Yuuki on the other hand had her head lowered down onto his chest and nod. Sojirou didn't believe her and asked twice.

The second time he asked, Yuuki looked up, face as red as a tomato. For a moment there, Sojirou was dazed but got out of it before Yuuki noticed. It was only then that he realized that his right hand was on her waist, holding it tightly, while the other on her back. Upon noticing this, he withdrew his hands and apologized. Yuuki muttered a soft "it's okay" barely enough for Sojirou to hear.

They left the place in silence as no one dared to speak. A few minutes had passed and yuuki, who was getting uncomfortable with the awkward silence decided to break it.

"Ne, Nishikado san, when are we meeting your mother?" she asked with the hope of him answering it. And true enough, he did.

"3 weeks later. I'm sorry if I dragged you into my problem, Yuuki. I'll make it up to you." Sojirou replied, with his eyes still on the road.

"It's okay, as long as you keep your promise." Yuuki whispered although Saojirou didn't hear it. They drove for a couple more minutes until they arrived at Sojirou's house. Yuuki on the other hand was confused.

"Nishikado-san, why are we here outside your house?" Yuuki asked as she scrutinized the place.

"I can't let you go home looking like that." Sojirou explained while pointing at her dress making her blush. He offered a hand motioning for them to enter the house. Yuuki complied. Unknown to the both of them, something was awaiting inside the house.

**END OF CHAP 4**

**

* * *

**

**ROCKISTARZ: this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Thanks for reading!**


	5. MINA

**Rockistarz: this chapter was the one I had the most trouble writing. I ran out of ideas and I have to squeeze my brain just for it to come out.**

** .lol. .hihi. .ENJOY..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hana yori dango. Only the plot**

**BTW, thank you for those who reviewed the story. i know it's very amateur-ish but i'm really glad that somehow you liked it. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5: Mina..**

As Yuuki and Sojirou entered the mansion they were greeted by maids. It wasn't Yuuki's first time visiting Sojirou's house but it still didn't fail to amaze her. The house was traditionally made with its ancient-style gazebo and the designs were that of a temple.

**[a/n: sorry if the description was out of character. I haven't entered Sojirou's house ] **

"Ana-san, please escort her to the bathroom and please make sure that she wears something nice. " Sojirou commanded to one of his maids.

The old hag, . .er. .woman ushered her to a room. Yuuki of course was bewildered. Can you expect her to calm down when she was being stripped by someone she doesn't know? She stepped back as the old maid approached her and in a split second, all of Yuuki's clothing were in her hands.

"How did you. . ." Yuuki stated in shock. It was her first time seeing an old woman move so fast. She stared at the old woman, speechless.

"It's rude to stare." The woman scolded. After realizing that she had been staring, she blushed and apologized. The woman continued stripping her. Yuuki resisted at first but soon surrendered. The woman's strength was overwhelming and Yuuki was no match to her. She wore a white dress or more like a cocktail one matching it with a high heel.

The woman looked admiringly at her and complimented how she dressed. "You look beautiful, miss." Yuuki blushed as she heard Ana compliment her. "Thank you, Ana-san."

They exited the room with Yuuki walking so graciously. If any guy was to see her right now, they would probably grovel at her feet begging for her to look their way. Indeed, she was an angel that fell from above. With looks like hers and the kindness that could make any guy fall, it's no surprise that she could be mistaken as an angel.

She and Ana walked towards the garden but stopped when they saw Sojirou kissing another woman on his lap. Yuuki didn't know what to feel when she saw him kissing another. She wanted to cry, but the scene she just saw sucked her tears dry. She stood there, clenching her small fist making her knuckles white. Ana grabbed her hands and led her to the bathroom, which was the size of an apartment.

"You love the young master, don't you?" she asked as she offered Yuuki a handkerchief. "It's okay to cry, miss." Ana hugged her and brushed her back. With the show of the gentle gesture, Yuuki's tears fell uncontrollably. This was the second time in her whole life she cried so hard and the cause was the very same man who made her cry the first time.

**Meanwhile…**

"Stop it, Mina." Sojirou broke the kiss as he stood up. The woman who kissed him forcefully folded her arms and drew her brows together.

"Why? We did this a lot of times already." She stated in an irritated voice. Sojirou turned his back and stared at the flower near the pond. "My current girlfriend is here."

Mina scoffed arrogantly. She knew very well that Sojirou only played with girls and that 'current girlfriend' he's talking about is just one of his toys. She crossed her legs then grinned wickedly as she walked towards Sojirou. She hugged his back tightly, brushing her hands on his chest and kissed his nape.

"I'm sure he'll give in to this." Mina thought as she continued her seduction. And just when she was about to unbutton Sojirou's clothes, the door fluttered wide open. Ana stood their, face as stern as ever.

"Good timing." Sojirou thought as he sighed. She looked at them, first on Mina and then on Sojirou.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Mina-sama, Sojirou-sama." Ana apologized though her voice was not of one who was asking for forgiveness. "Yuuki-sama is waiting in the living room. Shall I drive her away?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm which Sojirou didn't catch.

"No, tell her to join with me during dinner." Sojirou commanded as he broke the hug. Ana on the other hand bowed and glared at Mina before she left.

"Mina, join us too. It's getting late." Sojirou offered but unknown to him, she had another plan on her mind. They entered the dining room with Yuuki sitting at the left side of the table. She had her head down. She only looked up when Sojiro called her name. She smiled instead of showing that she's angry, but Ana knew nonetheless. She knew that yuuki's breaking inside. Every smile she shows is the complete opposite of what she feels. Why? Simple, her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

The three of them ate their meals in silence. It's understandable in Yuuki's case since she just had her heart broken. What Sojirou didn't understand was that the dining room had a tense atmosphere around it. Mina on the other hand knew exactly what is going on. The truth is she saw Yuuki on the door when she kissed Sojirou. She wanted Yuuki to know that Sojirou is hers and hers alone. And she knew just how to make it known.

"Ne, Yuuki- cha-a-an," Mina called in an intimidating voice. "Have you done it with Sojirou already?"

The sudden question made Sojirou choke on the food he was eating. He was about to scold Mina but Yuuki cut him off with a question. "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Mina. Sojirou's ex girlfriend." She replied with a bit of edge on her voice. "And also his first time."

The statement stopped Yuuki from eating any longer. Again, the pang of pain hit Yuuki in the chest. She gripped the spoon so tight that it may break. And when she couldn't take the pain any longer she excused herself with Ana following her, leaving Mina and Sojirou.

"Why did you say that in front of my girlfriend?" Sojirou asked in a threatening manner. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he didn't want Yuuki to hear that. He could hurt Mina right now, heck, kill her if he wanted to.

Mina remained calm despite Saojirou's threat and sipped her wine as if nothing ever happened. She grinned evilly when she thought of something.

"I'll go apologize to her right now. Don't worry, I'll make sure she understand why I said that." And then she left.

"Oh how this dinner turned into a mess." Sojirou thought as he stared at the now empty seat beside the table. On the other hand, Yuuki was back in the bathroom where she cried a while ago. But she wasn't crying now, she was changing her clothes. She wanted to leave the place as soon as possible, or else she might break down not only in front of Ana but also in front of Sojirou.

***knock*knock*knock***

Ana and Yuuki turned their heads to where the door was. Ana opened it as saw Mina, standing.

"Ana-san, I would like to talk with Yuuki-chan in private. I want to apologize to her for what I said earlier." She said in a trying-to-sound-cute voice. It was obvious that she had something in mind but Ana couldn't do something. She was only a maid while Mina was a guest. Even if she wanted to slap the girl, she had to comply.

"hai, Mina-sama." Ana bowed and took one last look before she left. When she was finally out, mina closed and locked the door. She looked smugly at Yuuki.

"You're not that pretty. Why did Sojirou date you?" Yuuki was shocked. She thought that Mina was here to apologize but it was the complete opposite. She was here to insult her.

"Why did you come here, Mina-san? Don't worry I'll leave soon." Yuuki stated after gathering her belongings. She was getting ready to leave but not after Mina stood in front of her.

"I just want to make something clear here. Sojirou is mine! Remember that. Besides, he's gonna leave you afterwards. There's no point in you coming here."

True, Sojirou would leave her right after the problem would be solved but Mina had no right to talk to her that way. Even if Yuuki has a long patience, that patience has a limit to it. She decided that it was time for her to stand up for herself.

"What about you, Mina-san? Didn't nishikado-san throw you away? So why do you keep on coming back? He's not your property to start with."

***SLAP!***

"What right do you have to talk to me that way? You're just a nobody!"

Yuuki rubbed the area where she was slapped. It stings but having said what she felt was much better. Never in her life did she know that she would have the courage to stand up just like the way she did. Now she understands why Tsukushi never let herself be bullied, it felt terrible.

"I may be a nobody but at least, Nishikado-san chose me." Yuuki replied fiercely. Mina was about to slap her again but Yuuki stopped it this time.

"I won't let you hurt me twice. This will be the last time I'm gonna let you do that." She threw Mina's hand aside, gathered her things then left. Ana-san was just outside the room when Yuuki ran. She called Yuuki but she only smiled at her saying that she's alright.

**Back at the bathroom..**

"This means war. . . I won't stop until she take those words back." Mina promised herself. She went back to the dining room as if she hadn't done anything wrong. When Sojirou asked her where Yuuki was, she just replied saying that she went home.

"She did? I still have something to talk with her. Never mind, I'll tell her tomorrow when I fetch her." Mina gritted her teeth after hearing what he just said. Not once did Sojirou pick her up when they were still dating. All they did when they were still together was fool around. You wouldn't even call it dating, more like fling.

**[if you know what I mean. For you that doesn't know, i meant the sex]. **

**

* * *

**

Yuuki dropped herself in bed. She was tired of the long day she just had. Then she remembered her conversation with Mina. She felt good having said that to her, but the pain was still there. The pain of seeing the guy you love kiss another woman, the pain of knowing that he didn't push her away, and the pain of having to realize that this was all a facade. She knew right from the beginning that all this things would have an end to it later but it still hurts. She closed her eyes, thinking that sleeping would lessen the pain she was feeling.

***END OF CHAP. 5***

**

* * *

**

******rockistarz: please, don't forget to review. your comments are what keeps me going. if you don't like it, **

****** just say so so that i could improve on my upcoming chapters. again, sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammars.**


	6. KOU

**Rockistarz: Everyone, don't forget to leave your reviews regarding the story. I'd very much appreciate it. Arigatou, minna-san!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: Kou **

"_He's mine." Mina claimed as she hungrily kissed Sojirou. She was settled comfortably on his lap with his hands on her hips and Mina was clenching his hair as she continued the kiss. The two were active participant in the said activity and Yuuki stood their, motionless. Even if she wanted to stop them, she couldn't. No matter how she tried to run, she never seems to reach them. _

_Mina stopped and looked at her. "he's mine."_

_Mine. . . _

_Mine. . ._

"NO!" Yuuki panted as she woke up from her dream. Even in her dreams, she was hurting. The thought she had that falling asleep would lessen the pain was proven to be wrong. The scene she saw last night, hunted her in her dreams. She touched her cheeks and felt the wetness on them.

"I'm crying." She clutched the blanket and used it to wipe her tears. She got up and went to the bathroom, thinking that having a nice warm bath would be refreshing. When she entered the toilet, she saw herself in the mirror. "I'm really not pretty." She thought as she stared at her reflection.

Contrary to what she was thinking, she was pretty. Who wouldn't think they were ugly when someone told them they're one? Of course, it's not entirely true. Yuuki was and is pretty. She has the aura of a cute kitten that's waiting for someone to take her. She's not aware of this, since she's hurting.

She took off her clothes and entered the stall. She opened the shower letting the warm liquid fall unto her naked body. After taking a bath, she put on a nice blue halter top with a cute pink colored blazer matching it with a blue pedal.

"Now, I'm fresh. No one would notice I've been crying." She said to herself as she took one last glance at the mirror. She posed a 'go, go, go FIGHT!" stance, readying herself on the upcoming day ahead of her.

"Oh no. ."Yuuki gasped as she realized what time it was. She only had 5 minutes left. It would take 15 minutes to go to the university and lectures starts at 8. Yuuki panicked as she hurriedly ran down the stairs only to be surprised to see a certain someone sitting comfortably at their living room.

"Nishikado-san? Whatareyoudoinghere?" yuuki asked so fast that no one could hear properly what she said.

"Yuuki? Speak slowly. This young man is here to pick you up." Her mother, Misaki scolded as she offered Sojirou a cup of tea.

"Oh, it's okay ma'am. I can wait till she's done." He answered politely. He stared at her, scrutinizing her appearance from head to foot. "Something's wrong." Sojirou thought after observing Yuuki . She on the other hand rummaged her bag, arranging it rather as she got ready for school. She grabbed a piece of toasted bread and left for school. She was about to leave the house but not until a hand stopped her.

"I'll take you to your school." He offered, taking the bag on her arm.

"Why?" she asked in reply.

"It's only proper for a boyfriend to take his girlfriend to school, isn't it?" Sojirou answered as they were inside the car. Yuuki just flashed a half-hearted smile and replied a soft "oh, yeah."

They drove quietly. Sojirou thought that he must have done something wrong since Yuuki was very quiet. He asked her but only got a smile in reply. When they arrived at school, Yuuki got out of the car, bowed and thanked him. She was hurrying towards the school before Sojirou stopped him, again, and handed her an envelope.

"It's an invitation to a party at my house tomorrow. Makino and everyone will be there. Don't worry, my mom is in Mexico and she won't be here till the next 2 weeks." Sojirou assured her. Yuuki nodded and asked. "What should I wear?"

"Just you're usual. We'd be wearing kimonos so no worry." He replied. Before he turned his back to leave, he kissed Yuuki's forehead as a thanks to her putting up with his lie. As expected, Yuuki turned red. Anyone who would see the scene would conclude that Yuuki is still obviously in love with him.

When Sojirou was gone, yuuki stood on the school entrance in a daze. The bell rang and it was only then that she realized she was late. "jeeez. I'm late!" she ran to the stairs but bumped into one of the student making all of her things fall down the floor.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Yuuki apologized, bowing her head as many times as she could. She look at the guy's face if he was angry or not but saw him smiling instead. He was even polite to help her pick up the things that were scattered. The bell rang and Yuuki quickly bowed and said thanks and sorry at the same time. The guy laughed as he watched her running down the aisle.

"She's a funny girl." The guy thought as he was about to continue walking. But then suddenly, he felt something was under his feet. He picked it up and saw that it was the girl's I.D. whom he bumped with a few moments ago.

"Yuuki. . .Matsuoka" he read what was written on the I.D.. "She must have dropped this when she was hurrying."

A few hours had passed since Sojirou fetch Yuuki to school. She touched the area on where he kissed her and blushed. It was the first time Sojirou kissed her, in front of the school no less. She couldn't help feeling a bit of hopeful with Sojirou's sudden attitude towards her. Yuuki got up from her seat and decided that she would continue dating Sojirou. Last night she had doubts weather she should continue dating him since he broke his part of the promise. But soon come to a resolve that she'll going to let it pass this time. If the two of them is gonna date for 3 weeks or so, she would make the most of it.

Yuuki's lecture just finished and she thought that it would be nice to have a break. As she was leaving the room, a guy blocked her way.

"Uhmm, excuse me. .I have to go." Yuuki asked politely. The guy on the other hand pouted.

"That's cruel, forgetting the face of the person who helped you this morning." Yuuki was confused. She doesn't now who the guy is yet he seemed familiar. She brightened up when she remembered where he met the guy.

"Oh, it's you! I'm sorry I didn't remember your face. I was in a hurry this morning." She bowed then added, "thank you once again."

The guy took something from his pocket and gave it to Yuuki. "Oh,yeah. You're I.D.. you dropped it."

Again, Yuuki bowed, thanking the guy,. .

***growl~~~~~~~***

The growl coming from her stomach was so loud that the students stopped whatever they were doing and looked her way. Yuuki blushed furiously since it was very embarrassing. The guy on the other hand laughed and offered that they have lunch together. And so, they did. They went outside the school grounds and ate under the sakura tree..**[waaaaaah..isn't that romantic ****]**

"Oh, by the way, what's your name? You know who I am, but I have no idea who you are." Yuuki asked, putting the food inside her mouth.

"it's Koutaru, Matsuba Koutaru. You can call me 'kou'."

"It's nice meeting you, Kou." Yuuki blushed. She was still not quite comfortable with the idea of calling a guy by his first name. It would make them look so…intimate. They were happily chatting when Yuuki's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute, Kou-kun."

"Yeah,sure. No problem." Yuuki opened her phone and answered the call.

"moshi, moshi? Oh, Rin-chan. . this afternoon? yeah, sure..bring another friend? I'll try my best..ok, bye."

Kou was curious what that phone call was about since it made Yuuki sigh and so he decided to ask.

"Ne, Yuuki-chan? Who was that?" kou packed his bentou and place it in his bag.

"Oh, just a friend at work. I work at a day care center and we're short staffed. I need a person who would volunteer to help." Yuuki sighed once again.

"How about me?" Kou asked as he nominated himself.

"Are you sure?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I don't have any activities this afternoon." He explained. Yuuki held both of his hands and thanked him, again. **[a/n: Really, it's the 5****th**** time she thanked him].**Unknown to her, the gesture she did, made him blush.

After they had lunch they went their own separate ways and promised each other to meet up after class. Time flied fast and class was done. Kou stood at the gate, waiting for Yuuki. Girls would try to pick him every now and then. Oh did I mention that he is very handsome? I haven't, have I?

His hair is a mixed color of gold and black and he's tall about 5'8 or so, not to mention, HOT. Certainly a guy that would make any girl fell for him. If based on looks, he could be on par with Sojirou. The only difference is that Sojirou's a playboy while he isn't.

Yuuki waved at him from a far, signaling that she's coming. Both of them went to the daycare and did the work. Even when they were still approaching, the kids were already gathering around them, all of them having an excited look on their faces. The two, Kou and Yuuki, took the kids to the park to play while they were sitting at a nearby bench.

"Those kids love you very much." Kou stated while looking at the children. "Who wouldn't be? When their teacher is so much like an angel?"

Yuuki blushed when he heard Kou compliment her. A lot of guys had told her she was pretty, but never an angel. Hearing it made her heart jump. Just when she was about to reply, a girl, one of her students asked.

"Sensei, is he your boyfriend?" the child asked innocently. Kou blushed but Yuuki laughed. **[This scene is pretty familiar, isn't it?]**

"No he isn't, Mimi-chan." Kou just stayed silent. What Yuuki said stabbed him from behind. Exaggerating, I know but that was exactly how he felt. He got out of his daze when Yuu-chan, the same boy from before interrupted.

"Sensei, he isn't really, right? I don't like him." Yuu-chan pointed at Kou.

"If your going to date someone aside from me, I'd rather have you choose that Nii-chan from before." He added while crossed his cute little arms. Yuuki just apologized to Kou for her Yuu-chan's bluntness. He just replied that it was OK since it was also cute in a way.

After their shift was done, they returned the kids to the daycare and went home. Kou, being the gentleman that he is escorted her to her house.

"Thank you for your help, Kou-kun. I really appreciate it." Yuuki thanked Kou. He on the other hand smiled. "It's the 7th or 8th time you've thanked me, Yuuki-chan. Don't mention it."

Yuuki smiled while Kou turned around. He waved and said goodbye. Some people may say that what he did was rude, turning your back on a girl, but Kou just couldn't let Yuuki see his face looking like _that_. His face was really red and it looked like it would burst any moment. While he was walking home, he thought to himself,

"I found her."

* * *

**[END OF CHAP 6]**

**

* * *

**

**Rockistarz: it's done. . Anyway, stay tuned for the upcoming chapter. I may update tomorrow or the next day. . thanks for reading! Oh, and leave some review.**


	7. THE PARTY

**ROCKISTARZ: the chapter was done in a rush. I fell asleep and woke up late this morning, although I did my best to finish this. ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 7: The party**

**

* * *

**

**Sojirou's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning very refreshed. Maybe it was because of the dream I had last night. Anyway, I woke up, dressed and drove to Yuuki. It had been my plan to drive her back and forth to her University. I'm kind of enjoying it since I get to see her everyday. No, no, I mean. .i enjoyed. .uhh.. seeing. . whatever!

As I said before, I drove to Yuuki's. Her mom and I are in good terms since I take good care of her daughter. I won't let anyone take her from me. . .

Wait. . .

. . .WHAT WAS I THINKING?

**End of P.O.V**

*knock*knock*

Yuuki's mother opened the door and was surprised to see Sojirou. He was nicely dressed in white clean T-shirt and jeans.

"Good morning, baa-san." Sojirou greeted politely. Of course, Misaki [Yuuki's mom. I mentioned her in the past chapter.] let him in. she offered him a cup of tea.

"Nishikado-san, are you here to pick up Yuuki?" Mizuki inquired while pouring him a cup of his drink.

"Yes. Is she still asleep?" sojirou asked while looking at the top of the stairs where Yuuki's room was. Mizuki didn't know how to react of what he asked but she told him the truth.

"uhm, a boy at Yuuki's University came to pick her up. They both left. Wait, his name was. . kou! Yes, it's Kou!" Mizuka exclaimed as she remembered the boy's name. Sojirou stood after hearing the information. He bowed and thanked the woman for her hospitality and drove fast to Yuuki's university.

While he was still on his car, he opened his phone and called Yuuki. He called once, twice and thrice but still she didn't pick up the call. He came to a decision as he gave up on calling her.

"Two can play at this game. If she wants to play with me, fine. I'll play with her" Sojirou thought as he drove back to his house.

**At the university. . .**

"Thanks a lot, Kou-kun for accompanying me to the daycare and for lending me your charger. I forgot to charge it last night." Yuuki thanked Kou as he escorted her to the room where she'll have her next class.

"It's nothing, Yuuki-chan. If you need any help you can call me and I'll be there." Kou replied giving her a heart warming smile. They bid each other goodbyes and left for class. As Yuuki entered the room, she was swarmed with girls, all of them eager to learn something from her.

"ne, ne, Yuuki-chan is it true that you and Matsuba-kun are going out?" a girl from her class, Chichi asked. Another block mate of hers asked her too.

"How about Nishikado-san?"

Yuuki was getting dizzy with all the commotion. She was not used to getting too much attention and here she is, being squeezed at the center of the group. And just when she was about to ran outside the room, the teacher came and saved her. She sighed and silently thanked the teacher in her mind.

Yuuki was in a daze in almost all of her classes and before she knew it, school had ended. She slowly stood up and left. She went first to her house and changed, then head to the Nishikado manor.

After arriving at the said destination, she stood outside the mansion and breathed. She breathed deep as if preparing herself for the upcoming party. As she opened the door, she was greeted by Ana-san, the woman who helped her before. Yuuki smiled then thanked her for her kindness during their previous encounter. Ana brought her to a room where most of the Kimonos where laid. She picked a purple colored kimono with sakura flowers as the design.

This time, Yuuki didn't protest with Ana helping her with her clothes. For a short period of time she had became familiar with the old woman and for the first time in her whole life she felt how it is to have a grand mother since the one she had passed away before she was even born.

Ana also helped her fix her hair into something more, . .elegant. She had her hair curled and tied with a ribbon making her look cute AND elegant. She also wore light make-up emphasizing her natural beauty.

The door opened and told them that the party is about to start. Yuuki walked smoothly and entered the venue of where the party will be held. It was decorated with pinkish-white, satin cloth and flowers that bears a sweet scent of strawberry **[yikes, it's very girlish, isn't it?"]. **

The place was bombarded with different personalities and celebrities. Yuuki looked around the area, looking for someone in particular. Before she could even find the one she was looking for, she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around to see who owned the voice and was surprised that it was Tsukushi, her best friend.

"Tsukushi-chan?" yuuki asked obviously shocked to see her at the party but soon realized that she was the fiancé of Tsukasa Domyouji. They shared a hug and chat for a while. After the dramatic scene, tsukushi grabbed her hand and led her to where Shigeru, Sakurako and Kazuya are. Again, they shared a group hug that shows how much they missed each other.

"How have you been, Yuuki-chan?" Shigeru asked excitedly before adding, "Is it true that you're dating Nishikado?"

Yuuki could only blush and nod. It may be nothing to them but to Yuuki, it was considered as a big deal.

"If only I knew that this would happen, I would have stayed by your side." Makino seriously stated as she looked at Yuuki which she returned by holding her hand.

"Talking about Nishikado, where is he?' Sakurako lazily asked.

"Let's all go look for him. That way, it would be fun." Shigeru suggested and all of them agreed. They went into different directions and started the search. A lot of guys were trying to flirt with her from time to time, but she continued with the search. She arrived at a dimly light area. She was about to enter a room but she decided to peek first through the door.

She felt a sense of dejavu at that time. Sojirou's hand was on Mina's legs and his lips were on her neck and to top it all, they were kissing. She could hear the beating of her heart from her ears. For a moment there, she felt she was gonna faint but she didn't want to go down that easily. She leaned at the wall, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Just how much is he gonna hurt me?" Yuuki asked herself. "No, I expected this right from the start."

After a while, she regained her composure and returned to where her friends were. They were all there and they asked her if she had seen Sojirou already but she replied no. they came to a decision to just wait for him. Shigeru dragged all of them to the buffet table and picked the food of their choice. When they were gonna start eating, Sojirou appeared with Mina tailing him.

"Yo, guys!" he greeted but truth be told, he was addressing Yuuki. He wanted her to get jealous that's why he brought Mina along with him.

"Nishikado-san, who is she?' Makino asked dangerously while looking at Mina. Mina met her stare or glare rather, and returned it with a smile, acting as if she didn't see it.

"Oh, she's just a friend." He replied coolly but at the corner of his eyes, he watched Yuuki's reaction. He was expecting her to get angry, disappointed or upset but instead she smiled, completely opposite of what he predicted. But her friends, especially Makino whom she knew since childhood saw what's underneath her smile. They weren't friends for nothing if she didn't notice what Yuuki truly felt.

She dragged her together with Shigeru and Sakurako to the balcony. Sojirou was about to run after them but kazuya stopped him before he could reached them.

"Nishikado-san, let them be. They have lots to catch up." Kazuya lied since he also knew why they left. Sojirou didn't pursue them further more.

"Tsukushi-chan?" Yuuki asked as they were headed to the balcony. When they stopped there, Makino, Shigeru and Sakurako looked at her intently. Yuuki fidgeted after seeing that she was being stared at.

"What's wrong?" Shigeru asked. Yuuki lowered her head and said it was nothing. Makino held her chin and made her face them.

"Yuuki, we know right from the moment we saw you smile that you were faking it." The two, sakurako and Shigeru agreed.

"You know that girl, don't you?" Sakurako asked while putting her hands on her hips. Yuuki was ready to cry. The three of them were reminding her of what she saw and how terrible it felt, but there was nothing she could do. It was 3 against 1 and she knew that the three won't leave until they know the truth.

She inhaled deeply and held back her tears. She was gonna confess even if she would cry.

"I saw Nishikado-san, kissing Mina." Yuuki was doing a poor job of keeping herself in check. Droplets of tears came rolling from her cheeks. Shigeru hugged her and told her to continue while Sakurako and makino clenched their fists.

"She was her ex girlfriend. When I visited their house, she was here and I saw them. . .kissing."

Yuuki's emotions burst as she broke down in front of her friends. The three could only watch her in sympathy. They knew that this was coming but they didn't know that Yuuki would get hurt to this extent. Makino was getting near her end of the rope. She could barely suppress her anger after hearing how her friend is suffering.

"Friend or no friend, I'm gonna teach Nishikado-san a lesson." Makino angrily exclaimed as she walked to the door. Fortunately, Sakurako and Shigeru were there to stop her. Yuuki, seeing her friend's show of protectiveness was touched. She asked her to sit and listen.

"Tsukushi-chan, listen to me. You know how I felt for Nishikado-san and even I had known that this would happen. I was just not ready for it." Yuuki explained as she wiped the traces of her tears.

"But he didn't keep his side of the promise, Yuuki. You did yours but he broke his." Makino's face was getting flushed in anger. "Since he broke he's side of the promise, it should be understandable that you break up with him."

Yuuki hugged her friend as thanks for worrying.

"Thanks, tsukushi-chan but really, I'm okay. I agreed to this and I'll see it to the end. I won't back down. Weren't you the one who taught me that?"

Makino was about to retort but decided to keep quiet since it was her friend's choice, not hers. She, together with the two hugged her as encouragement and acknowledgement for their friend's strength. Throughout the times they were apart, Yuuki had grown to be mature and strong and they loved her for that.

"Come on, Yuuki-chan, let's go inside." Shigeru offered as she lend her hand for Yuuki to stand up. Before they reached the door, Yuuki stopped and asked them a favor.

"Guys, please don't mention any of this to Nishikado-san. It would be better for him not to know any of this."

"sure." The three replied at the same time. They returned to the party acting as if nothing happened. Socializing and chatting with each other. But when they saw the f3, they grew quiet. The trio approached them and talked about stuff.

Makino who was known for her short temper was about to explode especially that she saw Mina clinging into Sojirou's arms. And when she couldn't take it anymore, she drew all of her strength and punched him straight in the face. As expected, Sojirou was surprised, not because it hurts but because Makino punched him. Yuuki covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

Even the people in the party stopped and watched what the commotion was all about.

"Makino?" Sojirou asked. Even Akira and Rui were confused. They hadn't heard any conflicts between the two so why did she punch him? They looked at Shigeru and Sakurako but they only remained quiet. Their silence showed that they supported what Makino did.

"Is there something we don't know?" Rui and Akira asked themselves after witnessing the punch Makino landed on Sojirou's face. Yuuki grabbed her and whispered,

"Why did you do that Tsukushi-chan?"

"I did promise not to tell him anything but I didn't say I won't punch him." Makino explained. Yuuki hurriedly return to the group and apologized.

"I'm sorry Nishikado-san, Tsukushi-chan is just tired. I'll take her home." Then she returned to Tsukushi and went home. Shigeru on the other hand sighed and stared coldly towards Sojirou.

"Sorry to say this, Sojirou but you deserved that." She said and left together with Sakurako. the trio were left with absolutely nothing except feeling confused. But unknown to all of them, someone was grinning wickedly in anticipation.

* * *

**rockistarz: there you go! after 2 days of writing it, it's done. i had school today so i had to finish this when i got home. .thanks for reading and please, pretty please, REVIEW**


	8. APOLOGY

**Rockistarz: Gomenasai minna-sama! I didn't update for two weeks. I was uber duper busy with my studies… Anyways hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: apology**

"You're an idiot." Akira commented as he stared at Sojirou.

**Flashback**

"What really happened, Sojirou?" Akira asked after the party. The commotion that happened an hour ago was dismissed and the party proceeded. The trio, or the f3, had gathered to talk after the 'incident'.

Sojirou sat and started to talk.

"Actually, I invited Mina to this party to purposely make Yuuki Jealous. She didn't answer any of my calls and so I planned this. I expected that she would be angry at least but she weren't, she even smiled at us."

"And then?" Akira asked.

"Shigeru, Sakurako and Makino dragged her to the balcony and I tried to ran after them but Kazuya stopped me saying that they had things they had to catch up." He continued. Rui on the other hand had started to understand the situation. He was starting to have a hunch to why makino punched him and he decided to confirm his intuition.

"Sojirou, by any chance did you do any flirting with Mina?" Rui asked as he coolly crossed his legs. The look Sojirou showed had proven he was right.

"Well, we did some kissing and stuff but no one was there. It was a secluded place." Sojirou explained but he was not quite sure. He heard a bit of creaking noise at the door but soon disregarded it.

Akira who heard his friend's explanation slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Sojirou, did you ever think that Yuuki might have seen that?" he asked. Sojirou was taken back a bit. Slowly, he realized what he did wrong and muttered two words.

"oh, Shit."

**End of flashback**

"You are an idiot." This was the 5th time Akira and Rui had said that to Sojirou. He was a bit angry since his friends don't stop calling him an idiot but he had no right to get angry. He deserved being called an idiot.

"Guys, I'll apologize to Yuuki." He said out of nowhere as they were walking around the school grounds. The two who were ahead of him turned and said, almost in synchrony,

"You think?"

"Honestly, Sojirou, if I was Makino, I would do the same thing she did." Rui added as they sat on the grass.

"Yeah, I would too. You who had gone out with women a million times should be able to know that." Akira agreed. They had to scold Sojirou a lot of times because if they didn't, he would break Yuuki's heart without him even knowing it.

**Back at Yuuki..**

"Yuuki, are you all right?" Kou asked after noticing that she had been spacing out a lot of times. Yuuki, who didn't want to worry her friend smiled weakly and reassured him that she was alright.

**[Really, Yuuki's too pretentious.]**

The guy didn't believe her, not when she was wearing a face that looks like she was going to cry. They had lectures in the same class and decided to head together. Yuuki was walking ahead when Kou suddenly stop her by reaching for her arm, making her turn around.

"What's wrong Kou-kun?" she asked.

"Let's skip class." He suggested while taking Yuuki's things.

"Eh, but why?' Yuuki asked in reply but instead of answering her question, Kou grabbed her arms and brought her outside the University. She was very confused to why Kou acted that way but still followed him. She was not feeling good to listen to lectures either.

They arrived at an expensive restaurant making Yuuki gape at her surroundings.

"Kou-kun, how can you afford this?" she asked before adding, "only rich people eat here."

Kou didn't reply though, instead he gave her a smile. They sat down to a table in the VIP section and ordered such costly cuisines. A waiter came and brought them there lunch.

"is there anything you want else, Matsuba-sama?" the waiter asked politely while Yuuki could only stare at him.

"Nothing else. Thank you." Kou replied. When the man was now gone, Yuuki looked at him and asked,

"Sama? Are you a young master?"

"hehe. .i forgot to mention that I'm the son of the biggest restaurant owner here in Japan." He replied sheepishly. Yuuki's eyes were wide as saucers. She was surprised that her friend was actually a rich man's son.

"Oh. . .OH. ."

Then suddenly.

"hahaha. . the way you look.. *haha* was so funny.." Kou could barely contain his laughs and Yuuki just couldn't resist joining. When they finally stopped laughing, Kou reached for Yuuki's face and touched it gently.

"You've finally smiled. It's the first time today that I saw you smile for real. So what's bothering you?" Yuuki was blushing tremendously. Kou's sudden gesture made her want to cry again. She looked at him and asked,

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Yeah. Your emotions are clearly plastered on you face. Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

She looked reluctant at first but soon confessed since she didn't want her friend to worry. As expected, Kou had a very angry expression about him.

_KOU'S P.O.V_

_How dare that idiot hurt Yuuki's fragile feelings? He doesn't deserve her! Someone as pure and angelic as her is not supposed to be hurt. ._

_If it were me, . . .i wouldn't hurt her!_

_End of P.O.V_

"Yuuki, break up with him." Kou seriously told her after hearing the reason why she was depressed.

"I can't Kou-kun. I don't want to get hurt anymore but I have to finish this." She replied firmly. Kou, after hearing her resolve, smiled tenderly at her.

"You're strong Yuuki-chan. If it were any girl I know, they would surely cry. But you're different."

"Pain makes a person grow just how it made me stronger." Yuuki replied with deep conviction and continued eating the food that was laid on the table.

**Back at the university. . .**

Bundle of crowds were gathering in Yuuki's university, all of them staring at the big banner that was hung on the school's tallest building. It says in bold big letters,

"**I'm sorry Matsuoka Yuuki! Forgive me! Please go out with me again!" **

The whole city can even see it. It was the biggest gossip in the whole school. Guys and gals looked at the man who was at the top of the building holding a microphone.

"Yuuki, please forgive me!" the man shouted through the mic. At that same moment, Yuuki and Kou just arrived at the University and was curious with the large crowed that was gathered. She was taken back when she saw the banner that was hanging. She covered her mouth, unable to believe that Sojirou would go this far just for her to forgive him.

Back at the top of the building. . .

Rui and Akira were just standing right behind Sojirou. They helped him set up this whole fiasco in order to help their friend made up with Yuuki.

Akira stood near Rui and said something only for him to hear. "He must be desperate to make up with her." he could only nod at what Akira said. What he said had some point. Maybe, just maybe, their friend would finally fall in love.

Men in suits who were there the whole time threw something in the air after Sojirou giving them the signal.

The students below were looking up to see rose petals falling from above. They had "wow", "ohh" on their mouths. The female crowd was squealing in anticipation. They had seen the Nishikado Sojirou showing his romantic side to everyone no less.

"Yuuki, are you out there?" Sojirou said through the mic once again. Everyone who was listening was turning their heads to find the "yuuki" girl.

"There she is!" a guy yelled as he pointed on Yuuki. Every female present on the field grabbed unto her and brought her to the rooftop. Kou was struggling to catch up with her but the swarming girls made it difficult for him to do so. Yuuki was getting hurt with the commotion. The hands that were gripping on her were painful that it even left a red mark on her arms and wrists.

When they reached the rooftop, Yuuki hastily freed herself from the girls. One yelled,

"Nishikado-san, please give each of us a kiss."

Sojirou paused for a while then smiled. He walked forward and kissed them each on the cheek causing squeals of delights. Yuuki on the other hand, had a sad face upon her. She was feeling Jealous of the girls he just kissed. They get to kiss him, yet when he kisses her, things get awkward. She looked at the sky and watched the rainclouds as it was threatening to burst. She sighed as she arrived at a decision.

"Everyone, could you please leave the two of us alone?" she asked politely. The girls who were present in the rooftop glared at her but complied.

"Should we go too?" Akira asked.

"Yes, Please, Mimasaka-san." Yuuki replied. All of the people left the rooftop leaving the two of them alone. Sojirou talked first.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-chan. I didn't mean to-" he was cut off when Yuuki slap him in the face making him stumble on his feet. It left him stunned. "Yuuki. . . chan..?" he asked. When he stood up, Yuuki began talking.

"Nishikado-san, I. . .you didn't keep your side of the deal. You poached my heart."

Sojirou looked guilty. He didn't want to hurt her in the first place but he keeps doing it unconsciously. Yuuki inhaled deeply before continuing,

"But I'd still go out with you." He was getting a bit of hopeful now.

"The slap was for hurting my feelings. You made me hope for more when you could only give less. I won't care for your matters and business from now on and I would only care for mine. I would only go out with you until you tell your mother the truth. In three weeks, this whole lie would end and I intend to break up with you. But as of now. . . I'll continue pretending. That's all I have to say."

She turned around and left him. Back at Sojirou, he was standing at the place alone. Yuuki has left him. Not literally, but it's as if she had brought her feelings with her. He, for the first time, realized the depth of the wound he had carved on her heart. He sat on the floor and continued to stare at empty space when the door opened revealing Akira and Rui.

"I heard from Yuuki that you would continue going out. But why do you look like the most unfortunate man in the world?" Akira asked as he crouched to look at Sojirou. Rui followed suit.

Instead of answering, he stood up and left the place feeling empty. The two only stared at him. Rui spoke up first.

"He got to taste his own medicine. If he doesn't fix this, his last chance of falling in love would vanish."

"He needs to realize his feelings fast, before things get too late." Akira added. They were quite hopeful that their friend would find the one who would make him happy since he had not experienced real happiness yet.

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Are you okay, Yuuki-chan?" Kou asked as he met up with her on the ground floor. She flashed him a genuine smile saying she was okay.

"I just realized that letting your feelings known is better than keeping it pent up. Coz you never know when it would burst."

What she said made Kou stop on his tracks. "You're right." He said. "Yuuki.." He began.

"Would you go out with me after you've broken up with him?" it was now Yuuki's turn to stop. She slowly turned her head to face him.

"Kou-kun? What are you saying?"

"I like, no. I love you, Yuuki, ever since I first saw you. I promise you that I will never hurt you. I would make you happy." His assurance made Yuuki think.

"He's the man who would always love me, the man who can make me happy and not make me cry. I should be with him. . but. . but. ." Yuuki thought to herself. Her mind was saying that she should go out with him but her heart was telling her not to.

"I'll think about it, Kou-kun." She said after minutes of thinking.

"Don't rush yourself, Yuuki. I can always wait." He smiled after hearing her honest answer.

"Let's go, I'll escort you to your home." He proposed as he held her hands. Yuuki didn't oppose to the action since it felt good to have someone hold her hand, even if the one who was holding it was not the person she loves.

When they arrived at her house, Yuuki thanked him. Kou turned to leave but right when he was about to walk, Yuuki held his hand and turned him to face her. She reached for his face and drew it down so it could level to hers. And she kissed his forehead making the guy blush.

"That's a thank you gift. Thank you for always being there when I need you the most." Then she went inside her house. For Kou, it was the best thing that happened to him. He touched his forehead and smiled. He continued on going home.

* * *

**rockistarz: that's it! please, please, leave REVIEWS! **


	9. reconcilation

**Rockistarz: gomen!i knew it's been centuries since I last updated but I was just so busy with school stuffs. That's why in order to make it up to you, I wrote a short chapter. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hana yori dango. But the plot and story is definitely mine.**

**

* * *

**

True to her word, Yuuki had been going out with Sojirou once again acting as if nothing was wrong. But still, the noticeable gap was still there. They don't hold hands and avoids as much physical contact as possible. There was a time when Yuuki's things fell on the floor and Sojirou tried to help her. But then she slapped his hand away..

"I..I'm sorry.." She apologized and hurriedly gathered her things. He could only glance at her guiltily.

"If only I could turn back time and prevented those things from happening." He once thought when his conscience was eating him.

One day when he was fetching Yuuki from school, he caught of a sight he wasn't supposed to see. Yuuki was happily chatting with a tall boy about his height. What made him angry was that she was acting so natural with the guy.

"She never smiles like that around me anymore." He frowned. Every since the encounter in the rooftop, Yuuki would only flashed him half-hearted smiles. Back to the present, he angrily approached the two people in front the school gate.

"Yuuki, let's go." He said as he harshly grabbed her hand and led her far away from the boy.

"Ouch! Let go! It hurts, Nishikado-san!" Yuuki yelped as she tried to snatch her hand from Sojirou's iron grip. But her efforts were futile when instead of loosening his grip, it only tightened. She was about to yell at him if not for the firm hand that stopped them from leaving.

"Kou…kun.." Yuuki muttered upon seeing the owner of the hand. "Don't. You. Dare." Sojirou dangerously muttered in a low voice emphasizing each syllables. His threat on the other hand, landed on deaf ears.

"I won't let your hand go. You're hurting her hand." He retorted fiercely. It was then that he's loosening his grip, but not letting go.

"Who the hell are you?" Sojirou asked loudly, almost shouting.

"I'm Kou. Her precious friend and soon to be boyfriend." He claimed proudly. Sojirou and Yuuki could only gape at him. Sojirou was surprised but so as Yuuki. She didn't agree on going out with him yet he's saying that she already did. Yuuki, after snapping out from her stupor had noticed the deadly atmosphere hanging in the air. She decided that she must solve the situation before the two ended up killing each other.

"It's okay, Kou-kun. I'll be alright." She told him softly. Now this only enraged Sojirou more. Not once did she ever call him by his first name and now there was this random guy she was addressing intimately. He pulled her none-too-gently and left leaving a dumbfounded behind.

"I'm amazed with you, Yuuki. We still haven't broken up and you're already flirting with other guys." He told her angrily. Upon hearing this, Yuuki wanted to cry. She didn't know that Sojirou was seeing her as a slut. But instead of giving him the satisfaction she just raised her brows and smirked which was very 'unYuukiish'.

"I told you didn't I? Not to bother with my affairs." Sojirou immediately stopped the car and turned to look at her. He was so surprised that the gentle Yuuki he knew had become like this. He bowed his head slightly ad muttered 2 soft word.

"I'm sorry." This caught Yuuki off guard. The soft voice she heard was starting to melt the barrier she casted upon herself. She didn't expect the sudden apology from her company.

"I know I was wrong to play with your feelings and I'm regretting it badly. But please, I'm begging you, don't avoid me. It's the last thing I want you to do. I'll do any thing you want me to just don't do this to me."

He added in a voice full of seriousness and a tone that begs to take him back. Before she knew it, tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. The words she had been wanting to hear had finally been spoken. She covered her face with her palms.

"Don't look at me." She said as she sobbed her tears in.

"Yuuki?" he inquired after noticing the obvious tears that fell on her cheeks. When he heard no reply, he took his handkerchief and reached for her face, wiping her tears away.

"Don't. I don't want you to see me looking so pathetic." She pleaded. But instead of leaving her be, Sojirou held her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"You're not." he smiled whole-heartedly. The acceptance and forgiveness he received was enough to send his heart flying. There and then he knew what he needed to do. He kissed her slowly and gently in the lips and said the three most coveted words any female would die to hear.

"I love you."

* * *

**rockistarz: there you go!please..don't forget to leave any review..**


	10. finally

**Rockistarz: gomenne! Its been ages since I last updated. I'm a student you know so im pretty busy. Any ways, after months of absence, I finally wrote this chapter. It's not long, nor is it short but I do hope you like it and oh, please ENJOY!**

"I love you."

Her eyes were staring, unbelief written all over her face. The man in front of her waited for a reaction but there was none. A few minutes have passed and still the girl remained silent. And finally, she replied in a hoarse voice.

"You're lying. You don't love me." She gazed upon his face to see if he was playing with her but was surprised only to see a serious one. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and glanced outside the window.

_**Yuuki's P.O.V**_

"W_hy is he saying this? I'm really confused. One moment he's angry with me, a moment later he says he loves me. Just what is it really?" Yuuki thought to herself. _

_**End of P.O.V**_

"Nishikado-san, I have to think about..er..your confession."

Sojirou raised his delicate eyebrow and asked, "Why? You like me I like you, so why do you still need to think about this?" yuuki bowed her head a bit and replied lowly.

"You can't blame me Nishikado-san. After having you broke my heart a lot of times, I'm not sure if I'm ready to enter a serious relationship with you. I'm sorry." He was taken a back with her reply. It was filled with pain and a need for understanding. He could only look at her in guilt.

"I understand. I'm sorry." He again revived the car and continued driving. Yuuki motioned to leave the car when they arrived at her house but stopped when she felt a strong hand grabbing hers.

"Yuuki, if my confession bothers you that much, you can forget about it. Just like what you said, after I tell my mother the truth, we'll end this whole pretension. "

Yuuki bowed her head and nodded lowly. She got out of the car and closed the door. When the car had now driven far, the strength of her legs faded and got her crouching on the pathway. Even though the people passing by were freaked out, she remained where she was and took no notice of her surroundings.

"If he continues like this, I might fall too deeply for him and won't be able to get back up." She mumbled to herself. When she finally noticed that people were staring at her, she blushed and entered her house.

Back at Sojirou. ..

He had now reached the University where Akira and Rui were waiting. Nothing was out of normal except for the serious expression on Sojirou's face. The two observed their friend as he sat down. They stayed quiet for a while and decided to ask when they knew Sojirou wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

"What's gotten you so serious early in the morning?" Akira asked with a playful tone. When he heard no reply, he changed his playful tone to a serious one.

" Jirou, what happened?" the voice Sojirou heard got him out from his stupor. He looked at the two and replied,

"Yuuki rejected me."

The two were gaping as if they couldn't believe what they heard. Akira's mouth was a bit open and Rui raised his brows.

"She rejected you? How?" Rui asked.

"I told her my feelings and she told me she was not ready." Sojirou replied quietly. The two though, didn't hear it.

"What? Try speaking up. We didn't hear you." Rui said in annoyance. Sojirou remembered the scene when he was rejected and it made him upset and vent his anger on his friends.

"I told her I love her okay! And she rejected me!" he shouted. The two stayed still for a while. It was not because their friend shouted at them but because of the painful tears that came rolling down from his eyes.

" Sojirou.." Akira started sympathetically but was cut off.

"I know I look pathetic but I don't need your pity, Akira." Sojirou stated as he harshly wiped his tears. Rui who was getting annoyed with his friend's tantrum simply crossed his legs, like he usually does and sip his tea before replying.

"You deserved it, Jirou. "

Upon hearing Rui's insult, Sojirou instantly growled, grabbed him in the collar and punched him in the face making the tea splash all over the place. Akira stopped him by bracing his back while Rui stood up while wiping the blood in the corner of his mouth.

"See?, if you would just have told her your feelings right from the start, she would not have rejected you. I can't believe that Japan's biggest playboy is this dense." This caused a vein to prick on his forehead. He was motioning to punch him again but was stopped by Akira.

"Stop it, Sojirou. Rui had some point. There's no choice left but to show her how you feel." Said Akira. Sojirou collapsed on the chair. He sighed in exasperation as he covered his face with his hands.

"I've already hurt her a lot of times. There's no point in showing it to her. Besides, she already have someone else." His voice broke at the last sentence. He was so close to crying but sucked it in, not wanting to let his friends see his weakness.

"You jump to conclusions easily, Jirou. Yuuki still love you. She's just afraid that she'll have her heart broken again." Rui finally replied after the punch Sojirou landed on his face.

"Easy for you to say. You two know nothing of the pain I'm in right now. " Sojirou replied as he stood up and kicked the chair aside. He left, leaving the two behind. Rui and Akira on the other hand had the same thing on their mind.

"Finally." They chorused as they watched their friend disappear from a distance.

The brunette girl held her phone tightly and was pacing around the room. After minutes of pacing, walking, and trying to attempt to call, she finally dialed the number of her number one bestfriend.

*ring*ring*ring*

"hello?" the person on the other line asked. Yuuki was reluctant at first but soon replied.

"Tsukushi-chan?"

"Yuuki, is that you?" Tsukushi asked, surprised evident on her voice.

"Yes, Tsukushi-chan. i..well, can I come over to your house right now?" the brunette stuttered as she replied.

"Of course. I guess this have something to do with Nishikado-senpai right?"

Yuuki blushed at how her friend can easily predict her emotions and replied. "uhh..yes."

"I knew it. Tell me everything later. Why don't you meet me at Zinnia club near the park? Sakurako and Shigeru would be there. "

"uh..okay.."

"I'll meet you there."

"bye." Yuuki sighed and flopped her phone on the bed. She changed out from her pajamas and wore a knee length skirt matched with a denim blouse. She went down the stairs and ate her dinner. Her mom noticed how well dressed she were and inquired.

"Where are you going this late, Yuuki?"

"I'm meeting up with Tsukushi, kaa-san. Is it okay if I stay with her tonight?" Yuuki asked and her mom nodded in approval. After eating her meal, she grabbed her things and bid her goodbye but right when she was about to reach for the door, her mom called her.

"Yuuki, I forgot to tell you that that Kou boy called asking if you were fine. Don't forget to tell him you're okay."

Yuuki gasped as she remembered the friend she left at the University. She hurriedly shuffled her bag to reach for her phone but soon realized that she left it in her room. She ran back at her room and called Kou.

"hello?" a deep voice asked.

"Kou-kun, it's me Yuuki. I'm really sorry I didn't call you soon. I called to tell you I'm fine." She replied in one breathe. The man on the other line sighed in relief.

"thank God. Yuuki, tell me if that person bothers you again and I'll definitely make sure he won't disturb you again."

The thought made her smile. "It's fine Kou-kun. He didn't hurt me or anything. Anyway, I called just to tell you that. I have to go now. Bye. See you at school tomorrow."

"yeah. Bye." Yuuki placed her phone inside her bag after the phone call and continued on going to the place she promised to meet up with tsukushi. The bar was not that far and so she arrived early. The people she saw were Shigeru and Tsukushi. The two waved as she approached them.

"Tsukushi told me here you have some things you'd like to tell us Yuuki." Shigeru stated as Yuuki sat on her seat.

"yeah." She replied. She was about to continue what she was going to say but not before Tsukushi cut her off.

"Yuuki, save that for later. The two people we are waiting for still hasn't arrived." Yuuki scrunched her nose in confusion but didn't pursue the matter. And moments later, Sakurako arrived with a lady tugging behind her. The woman was tall, just like a model, fair skinned and very pretty (Heck, pretty is an understatement. Gorgeous would be more fitting). But there was something that bothered yuuki about the lady. She was very familiar but yuuki couldn't remember who she is. The woman on the other hand gracefully sat down on the chair and greeted yuuki,

"It's nice to see you again, Yuuki-chan."

**Rockistarz: there! Phew..that was a long one. Can you guess who the woman is? If you can't, stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise you, the next one wouldn't take long. Don't forget to leave comments and reviews. JA NE! :)**


	11. STORY NOTICE

**I am sorry everyone! Very, very sorry. My left hand is injured and I can't type properly with just one hand, so I'm apologizing for putting the story on hiatus.. but don't worry my readers…**

**Once my hand heals in a month's time, I'll give you the update I badly wanted to write. So until then, JA NE!**


	12. STORY NOTICE II

**Thank you for reading my story. I know that this contains a lot of grammatical errors and misspelled words but i still thank you for the reviews and comments. Anyway, my hand is fine now. The treatment went better than I expected and I already finished the next chapter.**

**So i hope you enjoy it!**


	13. tadaaaaaaah

**rockistarz: My Gee! This is the 5th draft I've written. Wanna know why? I keep losing my files! I nearly went insane trying to recover them but poor me, it was all in vain. That's why I really hope you appreciate the effort I've place on this chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: I do no own Hana Yori Dango**

* * *

"it's nice to see you again, Yuuki-chan." The newcomer greeted. She looked entirely different but the voice, she could recognize.

"Tsubaki-san?" Yuuki gasped. The lady in front of her had shoulder length hair and she wore simple, plain clothes, so different from the Tsubaki 2 years ago. But if you look closely you'll see that she was still the same person. The said lady on the other hand chuckled lightly when she saw the surprised on Yuuki's face.

"I guess you're really surprised to see me." Yuuki could only nod and gape at her from across the table. When she recovered from the initial shock, she sipped her juice and waited.

"We brought Tsubaki-nee chan since we thought she might give you good advice. After all she knows the F4 best." Shigeru stated.

"So let's hear it, Yuuki. Your story." Tsukushi ushered her to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You rejected him? The great Nishikado Sojirou?" Sakurako asked in disbelief. She knew Yuuki was and is head over heels about the 'century's casanova' and she wondered why, when he finally confessed did she rejected him.

"I..I didn't rejected him. I told him I would think about it." Yuuki blushed as he replied. She looked at Tsubaki to see her expression but was puzzled when she saw that her emotions shifted from one to another. First she looked confused, then understanding dawned on her, then again it shifted to a serious one. The other three noticed it but it was Shigeru who asked.

"Is there something wrong, Tsubaki-nee chan?" Tsubaki looked up to them, smiled and gently spoke.

"it's nothing, Shigeru," she started, "I'm just glad she didn't answer him yes." They scrunched their nose in confusion. They expected her to be at least upset about Yuuki's rejection towards Sojirou. Isn't it every girl's dream to have the person they love, love them back? But then again, this was Domyouji Tsubaki who spoke, the woman who was with the F4 while they were growing up. She noticed this of course and hurriedly shook her hands in front of her.

"Don't take me wrong girls. I grew with him and i know him well. He may say he loves you and either its true or not, it doesn't matter. Sojirou has tendencies to hurt those he loves, what's worse is he may not be aware of it. He may be the only F4 member whose mature but he's just like everyone else. An immature child when it comes to love especially when it's the first time he's experienced it." Tsubaki explained.

"First time? I think you're mistaken, Tsubaki-san. Sara-chan was Nishikado-san's first love, not me."

the other three looked at her. This was the first time they heard about this. Tsubaki, however, could not be underestimated. Her knowledge regarding the F4 members who were like her brothers were extreme. No, if anyone knew them best, it would be her. She laughed at the thought of this.

"Iie, you're wrong. Have you ever wondered why Sojirou didn't ran after Sara?" The gorgeous Domyouji lady asked. Yuuki on the other hand had her eyes widened. As far as she knew, she was the only person Sojirou had ever spoken of that matter. The only time he showed cowardice towards girls. And as if reading her mind, Tsubaki smiled and spoke.

"I know a lot of things, Yuuki-chan. Even those things one tries hard to keep."

"But how can you be so sure?" Yuuki asked in response. Doubt clearly written on her face. Once again, Tsubaki crossed her legs and sipped her beverage once more.

"If one looks closely, I'm sure you'll notice it too." This intrigued the other three and excitement roared in their veins and as if on synchrony, all of them asked in unison. "Notice what, Tsubaki?"

The older lady watched them fondly. These sort of things were what she missed terribly. "A look. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you directly but I saw your date with Sojirou a while back. A cafe near your university. Ring any bells?"

Yuuki looked at her in confusion and when realization and remembrance finally dawned on her, she blushed beet red. "I..I remember." She stuttered. Sakurako and Shigeru though squealed in delight. Tsukushi knew, but it was the first time the other 2 heard about this. Seeing that they can't wait to hear the rest, Tsubaki cleared her throat and continued.

"So, while you two were drinking and chatting, I keep seeing him look at you _that _way. It was tender and soft. As if he doesn't want to lose you. And that's why, the naughty part of me planned a bit of something." Tsubaki looked a little guilty before she added, " It was I who had mud splashed all over you. I wanted to see how Sojirou would react and surprisingly, it rendered good results."

"What happened?" Her companions asked, this time Tsukushi included.

"Our loverboy had his arms wrapped tightly around our little miss here." If it was possible to blush much redder the the reddest, Yuuki probably did it already. Tsukushi, Sakurako, and Shigeru snapped their heads towards her direction.

"Why haven't we heard of this, Yuuki?" They had faked anger expressed on their faces. Yuuki could only cover her face in embarrassment. Tsubaki watched the scene in front of her and couldn't help laughing. It was a lot of fun and they enjoyed the talk.

A few minutes later, they ordered something for dinner. When they finished their supper, they went their own separate ways. Yuuki went with Tsukushi to her home.

They chatted in Tsukushi's room until they decided it was lights out. They laid the mats on the floor and was getting ready to sleep, but before tiredness visited them, Yuuki spoke.

"I will tell him yes tomorrow Tsukushi." Upon hearing her resolve, Tsukushi pulled the covers up and smiled beneath it. "Good luck with it..Oh, and Good night." Yuuki smiled and closed her eyes until she fell asleep.

**Somewhere out there...**

A certain raven haired guy was drinking himself to death at a bar called 'Mix'. Everyone knew him there and mostly girls, were flirting with him trying to get his attention. But of course, being drowned in his despair and misery, he paid no attention to them. But someone approached him that made him raise his brows in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" He spat right out t the person after gulping down a glass of scotch.

"My, my, my. I didn't expect to find you here." The person stated instead of answering the former's question. He sat beside him, ordered 2 glasses of strong wine and offered it to Sojirou. He of course took it without hesitation.

"so, why are you here?" The person asked. But Sojirou growled lowly, "None of your business."

It was 3 in the morning when the waiter shook Sojirou, who was now dead asleep, awake. "Sir, it's closing time and your our last customer. Sir, please wake up."

"I'll take him." Someone spoke out of nowhere. The waiter turned to see the owner of the voice, bowed and left them. The person took him to the car and drove. A phone was on the dashboard and the person typed something on it.

***4 hours later***

It was already six in the morning when Yuuki woke up. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone in the bedside table to see the time but was surprised to see a message on it.

"Who could it be?" She wondered since the name of the sender was unknown. And in the message, it says:

_Sojirou is in this address: **1-1-1 Uchisaiwai-Cho, Chiyoda, Tokyo Prefecture, 100-8558, Japan**_

After reading the message, Yuuki smiled. She violently shook Tsukushi until she was now wide awake. "What's wrong Yuuki? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Tsukushi, I think Tsubaki-san sent me this message. She told me where Nishikado-san is. Please go with me." Yuuki explained. Tsukushi, being the supportive friend, quickly stood up and changed her PJs. They were leaving the house and headed to the place where Yuuki's prince charming awaits.

* * *

**rockistarz: The end! don't forget to leave reviews okay?**


End file.
